The Ultimate Friendship
by SHReid
Summary: Simba's cousin seeks revenge for a old crime commited against him. 2 heroes must rise to the occasion. please review I will return favor.
1. intro

**A.N:Alright My first story. Here is the Introduction. Bear with me the first 13 short chapters. Ch14 and so on are at least 2,000 words long. The first 13 chapters are pretty short.**

Sunrise, pride rock looked majestic compared to any other rock Kopa had ever seen. Kopa was 8 months old. He looked exactly like his father Simba, when he was a cub but Kopa had a brown tuft of fur on top of his head which made him very popular. This morning he was very bored because he got up earlier than anyone else ever did besides Vitani. However yesterday Vitani was almost eaten by hyenas in the pride lands. Vitani was very tired and was sleeping in a little longer than usual. So Kopa just waited on top of a hill to the northeast of pride rock. All of a sudden, He heard a strange noise coming from behind him. He turned immediately and was surprised to see a giant bird overhead flying so high in the sky almost as high as the clouds were. Kopa had never seen a bird made out of steel and so big! Little did Kopa know as he was lying down that two men flying that bird would be great friends with Kopa in a couple of days.

One in Great Britain Adam Dixon was working for the Great Britain Zoo. The Great Britain Zoo was a very big zoo, with lots of tourists coming to it each day.

Adam primarily worked in the big cat exhibits. He had only started his job 4 weeks ago. Adam was about 6 feet tall and weighed 245 pounds. He had short black hair and green eyes. Most people called him an ordinary fellow. Little did he know that fact would change very quickly.

He had just finished his shift and was about to head haome when his boss Drew stopped to talk to him.

"So Adam, do you like working here?" he asked.

"Yea, today was great, I really enjoy my job," Adam said with Satisfaction.

"Good, I am glad to hear it, which big cat is your favorite?" he asked.

"Well I like the tiger, nah the leopard is my favorite, no the Cheetah, wait a minute, it's the lion! Yea! The lion is my favorite sir."

"Really, then how would you like to see one for yourself in the wild?" Drew asked.

Adam's eyes lit up with excitement. "Gee would I ever!" Adam yelled.

" Whoa, calm down Adam, it is only a trip to Tanzania and we are only paying you double your salary to go. So do you wanna go," he said to Adam sarcastically.

" Of course I do," Adam said with excitement.

" Good, you leave tomorrow morning," Drew said.

" Tomorrow morning! I haven't even started packing yet!" Adam exclaimed.

"Well, You had better get started then," Drew said.

Adam couldn't believe what he was doing, he was going on a trip of a lifetime!


	2. Peace in the pridelands

Author Note: Here is Chapter 2. This is setting the story up and getting to know the characters. This story will feature all of your favorite characters besides Zazu, I think we can live with that. Characters from Lion King 2 will not come until later in the story unless they are Nuka, Zira, and Vitani. These characters will play a role later in the story.

Ch.2 Peace in the Pridelands.

Simba had woken up an hour before everyone else had. Nothing in his life could have been better. He had a handsome son that was 7 months old, his mate Nala was so beautiful, the lionesses were at peace, and so were the pridelands. He would never of thought that this job as king of the pridelands would have been so easy. Simba was standing at the peak of pride rock, overlooking the pridelands when he saw the watering hole. He decided to get a quick drink and come back to pride rock. But before he could leave, someone came out of the cave to greet Simba. It was his son Kopa. Kopa was surprised to see his dad up so early.

" Why are you up so early?" Kopa asked his father.

" I couldn't sleep," he responded. " What about you?'

" You were the one who woke me up with that annoying yawn and smelly morning breath!" Kopa said with annoyance.

Simba chuckled. Everyone told him about how bad his morning breath was. Ever since he was a cub his father Mufassa had hated sleeping next to him to avoid his morning breath.

"Well if it isn't the two great kings," Nala said jokingly. Simba smiled at his beautiful mate.

" Well this is strange, we all are up a little early today," Kopa commented.

" Well it doesn't matter that much because today I sense a long and prosperous day ahead of us," Simba said with a smile.

"Simba, what do you need to do today?" Nala asked Simba as she nuzzled him.

" Well first I have to patrol the pridelands because that idiot Zazu is on vacation, I have to see what the hippos and hyenas are up to, then make sure that everyone is happy in the pridelands besides Zira, because she is never happy, and then…" Simba never finished because Kopa interrupted him.

"Why is Zira never happy?" Kopa asked.

" Her mate Scar died because he was filled with hatred. Also because she has a son named Nuka who she wants to be the next king after me."

" But dad, I'm going to be king right?"

"Of course you will son," Nala said without hesitation.

" Hey son you might want to check out Zira's den, she has a daughter named Vitani who is your age that you might want to play with."

" Cool, thanks mom," he said as he ran off towards Zira's den.

" Oh yeah and Kopa?"

"What?"

" I just wanna let you know that I'm going to have another kid," Nala said with excitement.

" What! I'm gonna have a brother or sister? Which one?"

" We don't know yet Kopa, but we will find out soon," Nala said.

" Alright!" Kopa exclaimied with excitement.

Kopa went down to Zira's den to play with Vitani.

" So Nala what all do you have to do today?" Simba asked.

" I plan to kill a couple of gazelles for lunch today with the lionesses because we haven't had gazelle in a while, I need to teach Kitajina how our strategies work when we hunt, and that is about it."

"Wow, today will be an easy day Nala. I sure hope it stays this way."

" Yes Simba, I sure hope it does."


	3. Basecamp

**Author's Note: Here is Chapter 3. I do not own the lion king, just Adam, Sam, Kefa, and Nitajina. I wrote through Ch.12 on my ipod notes but I cannot put it on this site so I have to retype it on Word. Does anyone know how I can do it? Here is ch. 3 enjoy. **

Ch. 3 Basecamp

Adam woke up to the bright African morning Sun over the beautiful Savannah. Adam decided to go get some breakfast so he and his friend and Zoologist partner Sam Chute walked to the cafeteria, enjoying the view of the humongous Wildebeest migration with a long windy breeze. Adam and Sam were put here in Tanzania to take photos and research about a super pride 25 miles north of their camp. They had been training a month before about how to treat the animals of the Savannah, what you would do in this situation, things like that. They had been training in camp for about 2 months now. Sam and Adam were bunk mates so they had become good friends.

Sam grabbed his tray from the rack and filled it with food.

"Adam? Adam!" yelled Sam.

"Wake up dummy."

"Sorry man I was just thinking."

"What about?"

"I can't wait to explore the savannah," Adam said.

"Well let's sit down, eat, and then we can do that," Sam responded.

Adam and Sam saw that the cafeteria was almost full, so they decided to eat outside. That however, was not a good decision, considering that they sat down at a table next to a cage that had monkeys in it. Then the monkeys saw that Adam and Sam were sitting next to them so they started howling loudly.

"Gosh danget, leave us alone you stupid monkeys!" Adam said as they started throwing poo at the two men. The monkeys were throwing poo the size of cannonballs covering the two men in poop.

"Run!" Sam yelled leaving the two trays at the table. Adam and Sam quickly ran to their cabin to grab towels and clothes to change into once they were done in the showers. After about an hour or two of scrubbing poo off themselves in the showers, they decided to get their work done and head to take pictures of the super pride 25 miles north.

Sam piloted a safari plane to the site known as big rock. They had gone to this site about a month ago.

"Wow! That rock is huge!" Adam exclaimed as he looked out the side window. Adam saw a magnificent view of Big Rock with a humongous shadow covering the Plains.

"Awww, look at that cute little cub," Adam said as he started taking pictures of the lions.

"Hey Sam, are we going to land?"

"No, we need to stay up here where it is safe. Wouldn't want to have another encounter like one with the monkeys would you?"

Adam nodded. He still smelt like crap.

All of a sudden they got something on their radar. There was also a incoming radio message.

"We are being bombed! Everyone needs to take cover immediately!"

"Holy Smokes!" Adam said.

Adam answered the radio. "This is flight 137, what the heck is going on?"

"We have no idea sir, wait a minute those logos, it's the French?"

"The French? Why in the world would they attack a British zoo research center?" asked Sam.

"It isn't particularly us sir, it's this whole area of Tanzania."

"Look out!" Adam yelled to Sam as a French plane came into attack the safari plane. Sam moved back and forth trying to dodge.

"Sam! This is a safari plane, and that is a fighter plane! We don't stand a chance," Adam told Sam.

Another voice came on the radio.

"This is Pierre Francois, you are in the territory of the great French empire. Lead by Napoleon XX. You will set down, or I will set you down. Like William the Conquerer set down London in flames!"

"That never happened. Did it?" Sam and Adam both looked at each other like the other was supposed to know.

"Ha Ha, I tricked you!" yelled Pierre as he shot down the safari plane. The safari plane was now on a collision course with the ground.

"Ahhhhh!" Sam and Adam screamed.

Sam decreased the throttle and moved the plane to a level slope to let down the plane. He landed it perfectly but now they were headed for a humongous tree with a baboon in it.

Moving at lots of speed, Sam screamed at the top of his lungs, "Goodbye, cruel world!"

BANG! The plane hit the tree with a monstrous blow. Everything then went black in Sam and Adam's minds.

A few hours later Adam woke up. He looked outside and was devastated to see trees on fire and huge bomb craters covering the whole savannah. He also saw a dead baboon right in front of him. Adam had a monster migraine and was barely able to see and remember what had happened. He then realized he had no clue where Sam was.

"Sam? Sam? Sam!" No answer.


	4. Lions, humans, baboons, Oh my!

**Authors Note: Here is Chapter 4. We are starting to get more into the story. I have not recieved any reviews for this chapter or the other chapters after this. I would like to know if I should restart the story, restart the story with no humans, continue with some jokes, or not continue with jokes. I do not know what is scaring people from reviewing this story. Is it boring, dumb, or what. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME! **

**Ch.4 Lions, Humans, Baboons, Oh My!**

"What the heck is that!" Simba said as they were in the cave hiding from the big strange noises.

"Those would be something called bombs, A airplane through straight into my huge tree killing my FATHER!"

"Oh my goodness I am so sorry about your father," Nala said trying to comfort him.

"Come, Let us investigate the scene," said Simba.

"Are you crazy!" screamed Kopa. "We will surely die, those bombs will kill us!"

"I don't care, I want to avenge my father!" Raffiki said. I'm going to let humans infest the pridelands like they did my home."

"Raffiki, Pumbaa and I will help you, Pumbaa will provide transportation and I will grab my spear and head to your place," said Timon.

Timon and Pumbaa had gone to their jungle after Simba had become king. They were here for a brief visit to hang out with their best friend Simba and see his new kid.

"Also Raffiki, I have a little present for you. You really beat up those hyenas when we were purging Pride rock from Scar. So I decided to let you have some nunchucks."

Timon took some nunchuks from behind his back and gave them to Raffiki.

Raffiki practiced twirling the nunchucks.

"I took those from a campsite about an hour from here."

"Can I try?" asked Kopa.

"Sorry kid, only people with disposable thumbs can handle these things."

Raffiki and Timon high-fived each other.

Kopa pounced on Timon.

"That doesn't mean I can't beat you," said Kopa.

"Ha Ha, good job son, you have been practicing haven't you?" said Simba.

Kopa nodded and beamed with delight. He was always happy when his father was proud of him.

"Hey, let me up!" yelled Timon.

Timon dusted himself off and glared at Simba. He hated giving up his feeling of pride.

"You ready Raffiki?" asked Timon.

"Ready."

"Alright, let's go."

_**Scene change.**_

"Ugh, Adam?"

"Sam! You're alright," Adam said.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but a heavy branch is on top of my leg, can you help me get it out?"

"Sure, but don't be mad at me if this hurts a little bit."

"Yeeeooowww!"

"Sorry man, I didn't mean to hurt you that much," Adam said apologetically.

"Nevermind, what do we do now?"

"Suppose we make camp for tonight."

"Adam, do you still have your gun?"

"Yea, why?"

"Because we will be needing it real soon, like NOW!"

"Yaaaaa!" Timon, Pumbaa, and Raffiki screamed like a battle cry as they charged at the two humans.

"You will die for killing my father!" Raffiki yelled.

"Run!" Adam said.

"It's no use they are too fast!" Sam said.

Raffiki and Timon jumped in front of Adam and Sam immediately. Raffiki twirled his nunchucks around his body.

Sam and Adam were shocked to see this.

"We are so screwed! I must be really going insane. These animals can talk, twirl nunchucks, and handle sticks. Just give up!" Sam went to his knees and put his hands behind his head.

"Wow Sam, you suck," Adam said angrily.

Adam aimed his pistols at Timon and fired. TImon and Raffiki ducked and Pumbaa came up from behind to knock Adam over causing him to fall on his face and drop his gun.

"Raffiki, let's bring these idiots to King Simba," said Timon.

By this time the bombs had stopped going off. It was now about 7:00 pm and the sun was setting down. Raffiki led the small caravan back to what the humans called Big Rock. As soon as they got within 500 meters of Big rock all of the animals gathered around. Raffiki and Timon took the two humans to the main cave where the king and his main family slept.

"Simba, we have returned with these foolish humans who killed my father."

"Good, the trial will start now," Simba said.

All of the animals and humans in the room traveled outside and set up for the trial. (This was similar to when Kovu was exciled.)

"Alright let's begin. First we will call the accused to the stand," Simba said as the animals started booing.

Adam and Sam took their place.

"You two humans, what do you have to say for yourself?" said Simba.

Adam and Sam both looked at each other confusingly. They both had no idea how they got themselves into this situation.


	5. Judgement

**Author's Note: Here is Chapter 5. Please give me reviews for each chapter. Good criticism is alright but I have to admit that Reviews telling me my story is good motivates me a lot more than criticism. Enjoy!**

Ch.5 Judgement

"Well, let me tell you where we are from and how we got here," Adam said taking charge.

"Sire, they are probably just going to make a huge story to waste time," Raffiki advised.

"Shush Raffiki, it is there turn to talk," said Kopa.

"Be quiet little one, you know nothing of this matter," Raffiki said.

"Raffiki, my little heart is correct," said Nala. (That is what Nala occasionally calls her son.)

Raffiki and Nala argued for a few more minutes which got them nowhere. This however gave Adam the time to think of a perfect story that was partially true but also had some lies.

"Enough of this," said Simba.

"Human, you may talk."

"Well, first off this here is Sam and my name is Adam. We both come from a far away land called Great Britain. We work at a place called a zoo which shows all sorts of different animals from all over the world. We were sent here in Africa to study you lions and take photos. We were flying over in our jet when we were attacked by the French.

"What is the French?" Raffiki asked.

"How many times do I have to tell you! You cannot speak when someone else is until they declare they are done speaking!" Nala said.

Adam saw this as a chance to get out of trouble so he was happy Raffiki had said something.

"No it's okay, a French is a evil demon that controls all movements that you make, so anything you try to control wasn't controlled by you."

"N…" that was as far as Sam got before Adam nudged him hard preventing him from telling the truth.

All of the animals were shocked looking at each scared because they never knew something like that existed.

"Well in that case it wasn't your fault, so you are free to go," said Simba.

"But Simba someone has to be responsible for my father's death," said Raffiki.

"You would be correct Raffiki, so even though it was not your fault, you still must have some form of punishment. My sentence is 3 weeks of working here for the benefit of the pridelands."

Adam didn't know how to react, but he assumed it wasn't a bad punishment based on all the animal groans, moans, and grunts.

"This ends the case, everyone please dismiss," said Simba closing the matter.

All of the animals got up and left.

"You guys can sleep in the third cave next to Zira and her cubs," said Raffiki.

"No, I make the decision on that. You will sleep in the first cave so I can keep an eye on you," said Simba.

Adam and Sam moved their stuff that was put down in the interrogation room into cave one.

When no one was looking Adam and Sam gave each other a high five.

"Quick Adam, grab your gun, and let's make a run for it," Sam said.

"Sam, we can't go anywhere remember? Our base was blown up!"

"Adam do you really expect us to be here for three weeks?"

"What other options do we have?"

"You guys realize that we can hear everything you are saying right?" Kopa said walking into the room.

"OH yeah, we don't plan on escaping though, what is your name young cub?" asked Adam.

"My name is Kopa, the future king of the pridelands and who are you?"

"My name is Adam and this is my friend Sam. You already heard how we got here, what is your life story?"

"Listen, I am really tired it has surprisingly been a long day, could we just talk tomorrow?"

"Sure, good night Kopa".

"Good night, sleep tight, don't let the bedbugs bite," said Kopa as he curled up next to another cub.

"How disgraceful," Timon said as he walked into the room.

Adam and Sam looked at each other confused. This would be a encounter none of them would ever soon forget.

**Authors Note: please review. Remember I LOVE good ones but im alright with critical ones.**


	6. Breakfast

Ch. 6 Breakfast

Sizzle! Sizzle! Crack! Sam was up cooking some bacon and eggs he had in his backpack. He used his Coleman Stove and propane to heat it up. However, he woke up the whole entire pride with the sizzling of the bacon.

"Uh, Sam?" Adam said as he woke up.

He looked around the cave and found several cubs including Kopa around his sleeping bag. He did not want to wake them up so he crawled out of his bag slowly and tiptoed out of the cave to look for Sam. He did have to look far, however, because Sam was sitting on the point of pride rock with jeans and a t-shirt.

" Hey Adam I made breakfast for you."

" Uh Sam, do you think we are on vacation or something?"

"Well no but just because we are prisoners doesn't mean we can't eat, do you expect us to eat raw meat?"

" No we can't," Adam said. "But you can't cook bacon and eggs on the point of Big Rock or a lion might try to eat it."

Just as Adam said that Kopa and his friend came out to greet them.

"This isn't Big Rock, this is Pride Rock," said Kopa's mysterious friend.

"Sorry I don't believe we've met before," said Adam.

" It's Vitani, I know who you are, your those two troublemakers who killed Raffiki's father."

"Remember, it was the French that mind controlled him," said Kopa.

Adam and Sam looked at each other grinning. They certainly were good at tricking these lions. Adam and Sam hated the French too, but they had tricked the lions into thinking that the French were evil demons.

"So Kopa, can we finish our conversation from last night?" Adam asked.

" Sure, what was the question again?"

"What is your life story?"

" Oh, I don't know really, someday I hope to have a good one."

"You could of just said that yesterday, you were not that tired," said Sam as he gave Adam some bacon and eggs.

"I heard something, I'm gonna go check it out," said Adam as he got up and grabbed his pistol.

"Can I have some?" Vitani asked.

"Sure, here you go," said Sam as he gave her a plate of bacon eggs.

BANG! Sam heard a loud sound. Adam had shot something.

"Ugh, what is that stuff," Vitani said as she spit out her bacon.

"What? Is it too hot?" asked Sam.

"Sam you idiot, cubs eat their meat raw, we just had this conversation!"

"Sorry, I forgot, what did you shoot?"

"I shot an antelope that was wondering towards Big Rock."

It's Pride Rock, and what does shoot mean?" asked Vitani.

"It means you used a gun to kill it," Adam said.

" What's a gun?"

"This here is a pistol, a type of gun. A pistol is a smaller version of a rifle. A nice thing about the pistol is you can have one in both hands and is easier to turn corners. The rifle which Sam has is more accurate and can shoot farther. All you have to do is aim it at a target and pull this lever and Bang! They're dead or wounded."

"Wow, you humans are very smart, Raffiki told me humans were stupid," said Kopa.

"Raffiki is jealous we are more advanced than him, and that's the fact," said Sam.

"Sam, I don't think that humans and mandrills are related," said Adam.

Simba woke up and came out to the edge of pride rock.

"Sam, you did kill his father," said Adam.

"What was that loud noise, and what is that?"Simba said as he looked at the eggs.

"Those are bacon and eggs, we can eat them but you guys cant because you would die and that noise was me shooting an animal," said Adam.

"Me and Nala have been talking, and I'm gonna tell you two what work your going to be doing for three weeks," said Simba.

"It's not too harsh is it dad?" asked Kopa.

Simba ignored him.

"The lionesses need some rest, so I am telling you to hunt and give us food alright?" said Simba.

"Oh that will be so difficult," said Sam in a sarcastic tone.

Simba knew it was a sarcastic tone and said "I could give you more chores if you want."

"No were fine," said Adam.

Simba left to go get a drink at the watering hole. Adam and Sam grabbed the antelope and hid it in Raffiki's tree for safekeeping for when they wouldn't be able to hunt. Simba had no idea how easy it was for them to hunt.

Adam and Sam grabbed their guns and headed for a zebra herd up north.

**A.N.: I am really sorry I could not add more to this chapter. My parents were forcing me to hurry up but please follow this story! It is good and please review.**


	7. Hunters

**A.N. Here is chapter 7. I do not own the lion king or its characters.**

Ch.7 Hunting

"Adam! Look how many zebra there are!"

"Sam be quiet! The zebra will hear us!"

"Sorry, how many zebra are we supposed to kill?"

Adam looked down the hill into the plain where the zebra herd was located in the northern pridelands. They were just talking and eating grass. This should be an easy hunt.

"Probably just a few, but you never know."

"Adam! I hear something behind us!"

"Sam, keep your rifle up and pay attention alright?"

Sam nodded his head in agreement.

Adam looked behind him and saw nothing but long yellow grass.

"Sam, your imagining things. Now let's shoot some zebra and be done with this."

Adam turned his back to where Sam was crouching and was looking at the zebra herd trying to make a plan.

All of sudden appeared Timon and Kopa.

"Why the in the world did you guys follow us?" asked Adam.

"Whoo Hoo, I am pumped about some Zebra hunting." said Timon.

"You guys need to quiet down or the zebra will hear us!" Adam whispered.

"You guys are hunting zebra?" Kopa said excitedly.

"Yep, do you want to help us?" asked Adam.

"Yes!"said Kopa excitedly getting off Timon and standing next to Adam.

"So what's your plan to get us some lunch?"

"You and Kopa are going to flank them and charge out at them forcing them to charge straight towards where Sam and I are and then we will shoot them."

"Sounds like a good plan. Let's do it," said Kopa with exciement.

"I like your spunk kid," said Sam.

Adam and Sam had to wait 15 minutes for Kopa and Timon to crawl towards their positon surrounding the plain. Adam looked into the distance where Kopa and Timon were in position and gave them the signal.

"Yaaaaaa!" Kopa and Timon yelled as they charged the zebras.

The zebras looked in their direction and ran in the other direction up the hill. Adam grinned. This was going exactly the way he had planned.

He and Sam popped out of the tree and opened fire. Adam shot 3 zebras and Sam 2. The Herd turned to the west and ran in that direction. Adam put his hand up to signal he and Sam were done.

"Whoo Hoo!" yelled Kopa.

"That was awesome!" said Timon.

"Good job guys! You did great!" said Adam.

"Alright let's bring these back to Simba," said Adam.

It was about a 5 mile hike back to pride rock and by the time they got there they were very tired. As they were walking Adam and the animals enjoyed the windy breeze to cool them off from the hot, African, Sun.

It had been a long day for Nala. Several Lionesses were arguing about the decision Simba had made in the court last night and some were not happy about it.

Zira, one of the head lionesses almost as powerful as herself, had told everyone lies about how they were spies and should be killed immediately. Nala had to settle the argument which took forever because Zira was so stubborn.

Finally she had a moment to herself.

"Nala! Come help us bring in these Zebra!"

Nala immediately recognized her son's voice.

"Coming!" Nala turned her head towards the den where Simba was sleeping." Simba! Come help us out!"

Nala ran to the bottom of pride rock to help them.

"Oh my goodness, you've got enough food to last for a couple of days!"

"Yea mom, all thanks to Adam and Sam."

"What is going on?" asked Simba.

"Adam and Sam brought us 5 zebras!"

"5 Zebras! Wow! You guys must have been working real hard. For displaying such hard work you don't owe us anything else." Simba said.

Sam and Adam looked at each other shocked.


	8. Shut up Sam!

**A.N.: Here is chapter 8. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I do not own the lion king or its characters.**

Ch.8 Shut up Sam!

The Zebras had been split into separate shares so everyone could eat. Adam and Sam had some of their own food from their backpack to eat. Every lioness gathered in the main cave for a big feast.

"Oh yeah baby! This tastes so good!"

"Simba, are you alright?" asked Nala.

Sam and Adam chuckled. They had secretly put crack in Simba's helping of zebra.

Sam was quite a prankster. Back at their camp Sam led panti raids on the woman side of camp and in the middle of the night poured water on people's hands to get them to piss in their pants.

"What's so funny?" asked Kopa.

Sam and Adam looked at each other. Could they trust Kopa not to tell his father?

"Kopa, can you keep a secret for us?"

"What is it?" asked Kopa who was leaning in towards them.

"I put a drug in your father's food which is making act so funny," whispered Sam.

Kopa just burst out in laughter rolling on the ground howling.

"My goodness, your father first and now you? This better not be a joke," said Nala.

"No it isn't I just told him something funny," said Sam.

"Which was?" said Raffiki as he came over.

"Racist" Adam said under his breath.

"Your momma is so fat when god said let there be light, he had to ask her to move out of the way!" Sam said.

"Sam, Could you be anymore of an idiot? That was the worse thing to say!" yelled Adam.

The whole room got quiet. That is except for Simba saying "Ha That was like totally awesome! Your mom is so that fat dude!"

Nala ran out of the room crying.

Sam and Adam slowly walked out of the room slowly in akwardness. They just left the silence with headphones in their ears listening to their iPods headed towards the edge of pride rock.

Kopa was the only one that followed.

"Why would you say something like that?" asked Kopa.

" People in my culture tease each other about that stuff, most people are okay with it, your mom must be one of those people that isn't," Sam responded.

"I don't think my mom is funny, but other lionesses do. Maybe she just doesn't understand what that joke was."

"Yea probably, I should go apologize to your mom for what we did and tell her people do it all the time where I come from and it will be alright," Sam said.

"We will both come with you," said Kopa.

Adam didn't bring anything but himself and his friends to talk with Nala.

"Nala won't talk to me! She keeps telling me what a horrible mate I am." The crack had worn out by now, and Simba was back to normal.

"Simba, do you have any idea where she is?" asked Sam.

"what do you want?"

"We were hoping I could apologize and tell her it isn't a big deal."

"What did you do?"

"I teased her a little bit and she took it personally."

"Listen, I'll go find her and talk to her."

"Alright Simba, you do that."

Simba looked near the water hole and couldn't find her.

"Nala? Nala? Where are you? I came to apologize."

No answer.

Simba looked throughout the pridelands but found no trace of Nala. He came back to pride rock without finding Nala.

"Did you find her?" asked Adam.

"No, I'm really worried about her."

"Has this happened before?"

"No, that is why I'm worried."

"She must be so upset at you she is hiding from you on purpose. Let's look for her tonight. She will think we are asleep."

"I hope that will help, she doesn't stand much of a chance being alone pregnant. She is due to have her child soon."

"You did her man? Oh Simba you dog! You are such a bad ass."

"Dude, She's my mate. And how dare you call me a dog!"

"Oh yeah. Sorry man I forgot how cats hate dogs."

"Never mind, we leave at moon rise."

"Alright, see you then."

Adam and Simba went to hang out and talk with the lionesses for awhile. Simba told them the news about Nala and they were shocked. Simba thought the lionesses were mad at Nala for running away but because he had no memory of what he did he had no clue that the lionesses were mad at him. Simba also wanted no one to know about what him and Adam were going to do tonight. Sam was taking this so personally Adam told him to stay out of this and let him and Simba do their jobs.

Adam talked with Sam and Kopa a little bit then went to bed. By this time Adam considered Kopa a good friend.

Adam loaded his gun and brought some other equipment. He thought about what had happened in the last couple of days and was very thankful for what had happened to him. Nala had been so nice to him. Saving her was the least he could do.


	9. where are you?

**A.N. Here is chapter 9. Please review to let me know how you feel about the story. It might be silly and I can fix that if you tell me.**

Ch.9Where are you

All of the lionesses gathered into the cave ready to sleep. Adam waited till everyone was asleep and left to the meeting place. Simba was already there waiting for him.

"Took you long enough," said Simba.

"Sorry, Now lets go."

"Lets start by going south and looking for tracks."

Adam had taken out his flashlight to look for tracks while Simba tried to smell Nala out. They had journeyed three miles south and hadn't found anything yet.

Simba looked around. Adam's flashlight might not help with the long grass of the pridelands. He knew his nose would be good though. He didn't care about anything else right now instead of finding Nala.

"Simba! I found something!"

"What is it?"

Adam had found a Wildebeest carcass with lion claw marks all over it. Simba smelled the air next to the carcass.

"Definitely Nala's work."

"Do you have any idea where she went?" asked Adam.

"Look at those paw prints over there! That has to be her."

"Great job Simba! Where do they lead?"

" That's strange? They lead to the Elephant Grave Yard. Why would she go there?"

" Let's find out," Adam said as he attached the flashlight to his pistol.

Adam and Simba crept slowly down a hill staying in the shadows.

" I came here with Nala when I was a cub," Simba whispered.

" Simba, you should be quiet or someone will hear us."

All of a sudden Adam caught a glimpse of a hyena. He heard them laughing really loud.

Simba knew who it was immediately.

" Banzai, Shenzi, Ed, what do you guys want?"

" Your kingdom! That's what!" Shenzi said as she and the other two hyenas started circling around Simba and Adam.

" Well you can't have it! Where is Nala?"Adam asked as he and Simba moved back to back.

"Oh Her? She is unconscious in our little den. But you can't get her because we won't let you!" said Banzai.

" Don't make me kill you! Let us pass or suffer the consequences!" said Simba.

" Simba this isn't your territory. So you can't kill us! Ha! Now we pounce on the Two idiots on three! One! Two!"

" Oh screw this!" Adam yelled as he shot Banzai and Ed.

YELP! Both hyenas screamed in pain. Shenzi was about to run off but Simba chased and pinned her down.

" Show us where your cave is," Simba said.

Shenzi nodded her head immediately unaware of how Banzai and Ed just died. She and her kind was not smart enough to figure out what had happened.

Simba allowed her up and she led them to her den. Several hyenas wanted to kill Simba but Shenzi told them not to.

" She is right there," said Shenzi.

Shenzi was about to walk off but Adam told her to stay here.

" Nala! Are you okay!"

Nala slowly woke up.

" Where am I?"Nala asked.

"You were captured and we came to save you," Simba lied.

" Wow, I was captured by a bunch of hyenas?"

"Yea. Listen we need to go back to pride rock. Everyone is worried sick about you. How is the baby?"

" Oh its fine."

Nala got up and looked around. Adam let Shenzi go once they were back in the pridelands.

Before she left, she yelled," One day I will have my revenge on you human! You will pay for what you did!" then she ran off.

Nala, Simba, and Adam walked through the crisp silent night none of them saying a word.

Finally, Simba spoke up.

" Adam?"

" Yes?"

" Me and Nala have been talking, and we want you to stay with our pride forever. You have given us a great stockpile of food and you have saved Nala's life. You have been someone this Pride will always remember. Will you not stay with us?"

Adam was shocked to hear this news. He loved being here than anything else. What could stop him? Was this his destiny?

" How could I say no? Of course it's a yes!"

" I am so glad you will be with us. I can't wait until our new child sees you," Said Nala.

" I hope to see that child one day too."

Adam wasn't sure whether or not to ask this question but he did anyway.

" What do you plan to name your child?"

Nala and Simba both looked at each other worringly.

" We haven't decided a name for it yet," said Simba.

Adam thought of a name that could go along with the name Kopa.

"Hmmm, how about Kefa?"

"No, we already have a lion named Kefa."

"Kenny?"

"What kind of name is Kenny?" Nala asked.

"Nevermind, how about… Kiara?"

Simba and Nala's eyes both lit up.

"Kiara, I like that name," said Nala.

"Me too," said Simba.

"Not too long," said Simba.

" And not too short," said Adam.

" Thank you again Adam for all you have done. We just cant thank you enough for everything you have done," said Simba.

They had just got to pride rock before the sun had risen.

" Good night Adam," said Nala.

" Good night Nala," said Adam.

Adam tucked himself into that sleeping bag next to where Sam was sleeping and dreamed of what he would do tomorrow.


	10. Wrestling Tourney

Ch.10 Wrestling Tourney

It was about midday when Simba called everyone for a meeting.

" We are going to have a wrestling tournament thanks to Adam and Sam who came up with the idea."

Adam explained all of the rules and how the tournament was to be run.( This was similar to the NCAA March Madness.)

" I will be the one seed because I am so much better than all of you," said Sam.

" Okay then Sam, you will play against my mom first," said Kopa.

" Shut up Kopa! That is not your decision!"

"I like that idea! Let's start out with that being the first match," said Adam.

Nala had no memory of what had happened two days ago but Sam thought she had remembered.

All of the lionesses gathered in a large circle on the side of pride rock chanting for who they wanted to win.

Adam let Nala and Sam shake paws and hands then fight.

Nala dived immediately at Sam for a quick takedown but Sam dodged out of the way. Sam attacked Nala with a punch which she caught immediately jumped on Sams back turned him over and used all of her weight and pinned him.

" So much for being the number 1 seed," said Vitani.

" Next up it's Nitajina and Kefa," said Adam.

Kefa was the strongest lioness in the pride who had a darkish yellow coat and Nitajina had a sandy colored coat and was the youngest, so Kefa won that with ease.

Sam had already lost so he started his own bracket with were 14 cubs Kopas age alone. 28 in all. All of the cubs gathered in their own circle and started with Kopa and another male cub named Nuka.

Nuka was born a weak cub and didn't stand a chance against the future king Kopa. Nuka put up a good fight dodging most of Kopas hits. Kopa eventually grabbed him

and pinned him to the ground. Kopa beat every cub he faced except for Vitani. Kopa was puzzled because the urge inside him told him not to hurt her. " She is one of my best friends, but that doesn't mean I can't beat her," thought Kopa.

All of the cubs screamed for a turn to fight. Sam got every cub at least 4 fights and Adam finished up his tournament with Kefa versus Nala. All of the cubs and lions gathered around for a huge championship fight. Simba gave his mate a pep talk.

" Kefa is the strongest lioness so you will have to..."

" Relax I got this," Nala giggled at Simba.

Kefa was getting a pep talk from her mother.

Adam rang his bell to signal the fighters to come to the center of the circle.

" Go get em mom!" said Kopa as she winked back.

Nala and Kefa snarled at each other in the center while Adam read that there were not to be any claw scratching or biting. He let them shake hands and then backed up.

" Ready? 1!2!3!," Adam yelled.

Kefa and Nala came racing towards each other. Kefa got lower than Nala did so Nala fell to the ground. Nala got back up and slapped Kefa on the head and tackled her. Kefa threw Nala off with her paws and dived at her once again. Kefa thought she had Nala but Nala dodged her way out of Kefas path and pinned her.

" Winner of the pridelands is Nala!" yelled Adam as everyone cheered except Kefas mom and Zira.

" Showoff," they both said at the same time.

Most of the lionesses congratulate d Nala for her hard earned victory.

" Wow Nala! You are pregnant yet you managed to beat Kefa in a fight!" the lionesses said with amazement. Nala just shrugged like it was nothing.

"Alright! Time for Grudge matches," said Adam.

" I want to challenge Sam!" said Timon.

" Alright then, Sam versus Timon in this ring!" yelled Adam.

The lionesses started chanting " TEE-MON! TEE-MON!"

Timon couldn't wait to murder Adam, while Sam wouldn't stop complaining.

" Sam! Listen to me! You are a lot bigger than he is. You just need to let him dive right at you then dodge and pin him," said Kopa.

" Alright then Kopa, if you say so."

Sam thought of some other ideas as he and Timon walked to the center of the ring. Timon dropped all of his weapons and headed to Adam.

"Alright Timon, Don't do anything crazy, just have a clean fight, alright?"

Timon and Sam both nodded and headed back to their corners.

" Man I'm nervous. Timon's got the eye of the tiger man," said Sam.

Some of the lionesses around Kopa growled at Sam.

" The Lion!" Kopa corrected.

" Sure, wait a minute, how do you know what a..."

That was as far as Sam got before Adam yelled " Fight!"

Sam was expecting Timon to charge right at him so he was surprised to see Timon was just waiting for him. Sam came at him very slowly. He turned his head for only a moment but that was enough time for Timon to attack him. Timon jumped on Sam's shoulders and put him in a headlock. Sam stumbled around the ring trying to get Timon off him. After two minutes Sam threw Timon off while gasping for air.

" Is that all you've got? Come on!" yelled Sam.

Timon grunted and charged right back at him. Taking Kopa's advice Sam ducked under Timon, grabbed his legs and put all his weight on the meerkat. He turned Timon on his back and held him there for three seconds.

Sam was filled with joy.

" Winner!"yelled Adam as he raised Sam's arm up.

" Boo!" all of the lionesses yelled at Sam.

" Don't listen to them. You did great!" said Kopa.

" Thanks Kopa," said Sam.

" Wow Sam! You were amazing. Very impressive," said Simba.

" Thanks Simba. At least a couple people appreciate my good effort," said Sam.

" I apologize for these lionesses, I don't know what they are thinking," said Simba.

Adam let a couple of other lionesses fight before it got dark.

" Last fight of the night! Kopa against Me!"

Adam stepped down from the rock and flexed his muscles.

Simba stepped onto the rock to take his place. Kopa came into the ring with his head held high and the crowd chanting " KO-PA! KO-PA!"

Nobody needed to explain the rules this time.

"Fight!"

Kopa came out along with Adam focused and moving around the ring in a circle. All of a sudden Kopa just sprung right at Adams chest and knocked out Adam cold in a matter of seconds.

Everyone was shocked about how quick the fight had ended. " Whoo Hoo!" yelled the crowd as they picked Kopa up and carried him off with a grin on his face.

" You did great my little Heart," said Nala.

" You make any father very proud," said Simba.

" You guys are awesome parents!" said Kopa.

All the lionesses had gone to bed a few hours later while Sam and Adam got ready for bed.

" Man those lionesses really don't like me," said Sam.

" They don't like either of us," said Adam.

"I sure hope that changes Adam."

" Me too."

" Goodnight."

" Goodnight Friend."

Those words came from Kopa.

Adam smiled. Even though Kopa had murdered him, he still appreciated him.

"What a nice young chap."


	11. business meeting

**A.N: Here is chapter 11. I do not own the lion king. This is a bit of a short chapter. The next one will reveal a secret.**

Ch.11 Business Meeting

" Everyone, Shut up!" yelled Simba.

The next day after the wrestling tournament Simba had called a meeting about the lionesses behavior towards the humans. He was trying to get the meeting started, but he couldn't because Zira had the lionesses in an uproar.

" I said, everyone shut up!" yelled Simba.

" Adam."

Adam nodded and aimed his rifle at the ceiling.

_**Bang**_! " He said Shut up!"

All of the lionesses jumped back in fear.

" It's a device controlled by a demon! Everyone attack!" Zira yelled.

Simba roared in Adam and Sam's defense.

" How many times do I have to tell you Zira? These are not evil demons!"

" I think they are French," whispered Nuka to Kopa.

" They aren't French, they are British. So they are not evil,"Kopa replied.

"These humans have given us lots of zebras to eat, have saved my mate, and this is how you repay them?"asked Simba.

" Something is not right Simba. I can smell it. We must kill them now before they kill us."

"His kind has killed many lions, but this human is different. He wishes to help us and be friends with us," said the wise and old Sarabi. Sarabi was Simbas mother who was respected greatly for her opinion.

" Sarabi is very wise, we all should listen to her," said Raffiki.

" Finally, you don't hate us," said Sam.

Zira decided to give this fight up. Maybe she could get back at Simba another way. Through his son perhaps.

" I am sorry for arguing with you Simba, It was foolish of me to argue with you," apologized Zira.

" You are forgiven, now on to the business at hand," Simba said.

" During yesterday's tournament,  
>you all showed some very rude behavior to Adam and Sam. It is fine to cheer for the other opponent, but booing a player is not okay. Is that understood?" said Simba.<p>

" Sorry Simba we were just trying to have a bit of fun," said a lioness.

" Well it wasn't funny to Adam and Sam. That is what we will call them now, not _**the humans**_. They are family to this pride, got it?" said Simba.

All of the lionesses nodded their heads in agreement.

"Alright then, everyone is dismissed. I must scout the pridelands." Simba said as he exited the main cave.

Adam and Sam wanted to thank him for what he had done but was gone so quickly they didn't have a chance to talk to him. Adam and Sam went to talk to Kopa.

"Hey Kopa, will you tell him thanks for us?" asked Adam.

"It should be you who is getting praise," said Kopa.

Adam and Sam didn't really want to argue right now. They had become tired of arguing and just wanted to have some fun.

" Thanks Chap, hey we have this really fun game at home called Hide and go seek tag. Do you want to play?"

" Sounds like fun! Let me get Vitani and Nuka. But how do you play?" asked Kopa.

"Get them first, then I will explain," said Adam.

Kopa nodded then headed down the slope of pride rock.

Kopa rounded the corner and headed to Ziras den. Kopa came to their den and saw the whole family.

" Hey Zira, can Nuka, and Vitani play?"

Zira rolled her eyes. Nuka and Vitani both got up at the same time excited.

" Please mother, may we go?" asked Nuka.

" Yes but be back in time for dinner," Zira commanded.

" Yes mother," they said as they left with Kopa.

The cubs headed back up the steep slope as they passed by some other cubs and lionesses who were having pouncing lessons.

" Hey Kopa, where are you guys going?" asked Nala.

" We are going to play a game with Adam," said Vitani.

" Okay have fun," said Nala. She had never seen Kopa so happy in his life.

The cubs came up to Adam.

" Hey Vitani, hey Nuka. This game is called Hide and Go seek tag. One person covers their eyes and counts to 50. The other people go hide while the seeker counts to 50. Once he is done counting, he opens his eyes and tries to find you. If the seeker finds you, you have to try to avoid him touching you while you get to base which will be this Acai Tree."

" Sounds like fun, but who will be the seeker?" asked Nuka.

" I'll start out to show you how it's done." said Sam.

" One,two,three," continued Sam as everyone left to hide.

Adam hid behind a rock and the cubs went in another direction.

He peeked over the side of the rock when he heard a sound behind him. He turned to see Zira walking in the tall grass in his direction.


	12. proposition

**A.N. The dark secret is revealed in this chapter. I do not own the lion king.**

Ch.12 Proposition

" Why hello there, my name is Zira, and you must be Adam."

Adam rose up. "Ya, you think we are evil demons apparently."

Zira chuckled. "No, I was really talking about Simba, but that is not why I came to talk to you. I am here to offer you a business proposition."

Adam grinned. "I'm listening."

" I want you to kill Kopa in 3 days and in exchange I will give you information on directions to find a cave filled with sparkling jewels.

Adam grinned even wider. "It will be my pleasure," said Adam.

" Good, I look forward to dealing with you in the future," she said.

"Well, you turned down an offer I couldn't resist."

"Adam, make sure no one will see you kill him. That might lead to a punishment to my family and I can not have this happen with a child who is about to be born."

Adam looked at how big Zira's stomach was.

"You have my word."

"Good."

Zira turned back and left.

Adam loved any get rich quick scheme, and this was one way to do it. He kept on playing hide and seek that day. Everyone couldn't help but notice Adam was acting very strange.

" Hey Adam is there anything wrong?" asked Sam.

" No Friend, everything is just fine," Adam replied with a grin.

It was nighttime so everyone went to bed. Adam could not stop thinking of his reward to kill Kopa.  
>Adam didn't plan to tell Sam anything about what happened between him and Zira.<p>

Adam woke up very early the next day to a very nasty smell.

" Ugh, what the heck is that?"

He turned around to see Pumbaa's butt in his face.

" Agh! Pumbaa! You stupid fat pig! Get your fat butt out of my face you no good rotten fat punk big nosed, beer bellied, ugly boar, nose running pig!"

Pumbaa, Kopa, and Sam giggled.

"I told him to give you beef stew," Kopa laughed.

" Mwa ha ha ha, dude nice one man, Kopa is like Awesome dude! Beef stew me too please! Ha ha! " Simba said.

Adam looked at Sam.

"Sam, did you teach Kopa what beef stew is? And did you drug Simba again?"

Sam smiled.

" I couldn't resist, I was getting bored."

" Hey guys, I got one! Kopa let me tell you something my father told me... Your stupid! Ha ha ha ha!" said Simba as he fell to the floor laughing like a hyena.

"Sam, you really used to much this time."

Adam looked around the room. He could hardly believe the lionesses were still asleep with the commotion. He decided to get some breakfast today. He needed good food to think how he was gonna get away with Kopas death. He ate two granola bars and instead decided to chat with Timon.

" Sam, do you know what is wrong with Adam?" asked Kopa.

" I have no idea but I'll talk to him."

Sam and Kopa were sitting on the edge of the cliff overlooking the pridelands.

" I haven't been so scared since I was captured by vultures."

" You were captured by vultures?"

" Yeah, Some vultures captured me and took me to their nest. Luckily, a rap group called the buzzard boyz saw me and rapped a song telling my parents I was in trouble. Then my parents came and rescued me."

" Wow Kopa, you certainly had a adventure."

" Yea, I could tell you some more later."

" Cool, these pridelands are beautiful."

" Yes, but I want to go other places and explore."

" Why do think I came to Africa Kopa?"

" Same reason I want to travel."

" Yes Kopa, as a adult you can do things kids can't do, but Kopa, you should enjoy being a kid. When you grow up and become king Kopa, you won't have time to play. You won't have time to sit down and think what your purpose is. Something will always require your attention. Enjoy while your a kid Kopa, cause when you become king, fun time is over."

" But you joke around."

" I am on vacation. I can joke around as much as I want. I have had a great time here Kopa. I thank you for that."

" I'm gonna take your advice and play with Vitani."

"Have fun Kopa."

At the cave Adam was disgusted with how Timon ate bugs. Sam had also given Pumbaa a can of beans and he was always around Timon so Adam left in a hurry.

Adam looked outside the cave and saw Kopa and Vitani playing outside. He thought this might be a good time to do Ziras deed. The lionesses and Simba are gone hunting and Sarabi was busy with the younger cubs. It was also about sundown.

Adam grabbed his two pistols and headed outside.

**A.N: Oh man, was this a surprise or what! Can't wait to write more.**


	13. Surprise!

**A.N.: Alright I am have not gotten one good review since chapter 3 so here are my options. I can totally restart my story that I will take very seriously with no jokes. I can continue my story normal as anything. I can restart and take the humans out of the story because I understand why that annoys people. Please review and let me know which one you think is better. If no one reviews, then I will write everything as normal.**

Ch. 13 Surprise!

Adam crouched low in a stance. He hid behind a boulder so no one would spot him. He looked behind him to make sure no lioness was there. He then peeked over the edge to see Kopa and Vitani playing. Adam would have to shoot them both. Adam could hear what they were saying.

" Oh Kopa you are my best friend."

" Your mine too, Vitani."

Kopa and Vitani ran around in a circle trying to grab each others tail while laughing and having fun like great friends they were. Vitani finally caught up to Kopa and tackled him.

" Gosh danget, why the heck do You always win?"

"Because That's the tradition, it always is the wife that beats the husband," said Nala entering the scene as she came back from the hunt.

Kopa rolled his eyes.

Adam cursed under his breath. This situation was getting worse by the minute. He couldn't possibly kill the queen. Could he? Oh well, you have to make sacrifices. He aimed his pistols up over the rock. He was about to fire when someone tackled him.

" Adam, what the heck do you think you are doing?" said Sam as he punched Adam in the face.

Nala, Vitani, and Kopa stared over at Adam and Sam in shock. Adam kicked Sam off and dove for the gun by the rock. He picked it up and aimed it at Sam!

" What the heck is going on here?" asked Simba.

Adam and Sam looked at each other. Then at Simba. They had not noticed the lionesses returning from their hunt. Nala and Simba had no idea what that object Adam was holding in the air but Kopa and Vitani did.

"Oh, they were just wrestling right Adam and Sam?" said Kopa.

" Ugh yea! yea! We were just having fun right Sam?" Adam indicated to Sam.

"Yes we were."said Sam who was covering his bloody lip and nose.

"Alright then. I will be talking with my friends Timon and Pumbaa if you need me."

Simba smiled and walked back towards pride rock.

Kopa and Vitani had no idea Adam aimed that gun at them a couple seconds ago.

Sam politely told Nala and the cubs to leave so he could talk to Adam.

Adam was good at lying. He would say he saw someone sneaking up behind them. He had to pretend he was going to be pissed at Sam.

Sam was over by Nala telling her everything would be fine and that he was just going to talk to Adam.

When Nala nodded and left Adam walked over to Sam like he was pissed and yelled "Sam! You could have gotten us killed! I was trying to protect them from something sneaking up behind them and you intervened!"

" That thing was probably a lioness you moron!"

Adam acted like he was wrong so he put a surprised look on his face.

"Oh yeah, sorry man," apologized Adam.

" Whatever, just be careful alright?"

" Sure."

"You also have been acting very strange lately. Could you just be yourself?"

Adam nodded his head in agreement.

Sam smiled and said "Come on, let's get something to eat.

Adam and Sam grabbed that old gazelle out of Raffiki's tree and cooked it on a campfire a little ways from pride rock and to perfection thanks to Sam's cooking skills.

It wasn't fried so they gave some to Kopa who had a big appetite.

" My parents say I will develop healthy muscles and be strong if I eat meat," said Kopa as he tore off a chunk of a gazelle thigh.

" They are also correct Kopa. Where do you think I got these big biceps," he said as he flexed them.

"Sam told me you used sterroids."

Adam glared at Sam.

" Did he tell you what steroids are too?"

"Yep."

"Well I don't use them alright?"

"I gotcha."

Adam, Sam, and Kopa talked about other things having a good time. Adam and Sam couldn't help but see Kopa was growing a lot. He still was a cub but a little bigger. Adam all of a sudden noticed the time on his iPod.

" My goodness! It's about time you head back to priderock Kopa!"

" Well aren't you guys coming?"

" Just a minute, me and Adam want to talk alone for awhile alright?"

Kopa nodded and left.

Off in the distance another pair of eyes looked at Kopa. These pair of eyes belonged to Zira. Zira saw that Adam just let the cub go. He had the perfect chance and he blew it! It was obvious Adam was not taking this job seriously enough. Zira was going to have to do this herself and she was going to do this NOW!


	14. Run Kopa! Run!

**A.N: Here is chapter 14. I as far as right now just plan on continuing with my story. This here is a main chapter! Do not skip this chapter! I am now going to start writing longer chapters with more words.**

**Ch. 14 Run Kopa! Run!**

Kopa started walking back towards pride rock, walking a little, jogging a little on a dirt path surrounded by tall, yellowish grass that had a gentle wave to it. He hummed a little tune to himself brushing his mane out of his face. All of a sudden he tripped over a humongous paw print. Kopa grunted once then got up and dusted himself off. He looked around to see what had tripped him. He looked down and saw a paw print half the size of his body. Kopa stood in amazement at this sight. Kopa looked behind him seeing the Sun lowering on the savannah. He looked in front of him again and a large shadow came from behind him. Kopa turned around again, his eyes widened in horror to see the last person he would ever want to cross paths with. Her name was Zira.

"Why hello there Kopa, I am so glad to see you," she chuckled to herself as she activated her claws.

"Uh, hi Zira, maybe we should uh, walk back to pride rock together."

"No, I would like to take a break from hanging out with those stupid lions! I mean, do you have any idea what it is like for my cub Nuka to take a backseat to you everyday! He is more fit to rule than you! Yes, I know he is weak, and that is why I have given birth to another cub. His name is Kovu. Kovu means Scar. Unfortunately, I have to keep him in hiding. He is a healthy young cub who will rule us all!"

Suddenly Kopa realized why Zira had been acting so strangely. She had wanted to kill him to make room for one of her son's on the throne. If his father had found out about Zira having a cub, his father would not allow it. Now she had a few days to regain her strength for her payback.

And Simba! He is the worst of all. He treats me and my family like we are from a ghetto or something! He thinks Scar was a horrible leader, and that is why he must pay. But my suffering will not last for a while. Starting with the death of you!"

"Um, Zira, can we please talk about this?"

"Let me think, NO!"

"Zira, please do not do this! I beg of you!"

"Too bad," Zira said raising her claw with an evil smile.

"You will not hurt my grandson!" yelled Sarabi as she dived and tackled Zira.

Zira and Kopa were surprised to find that Sarabi had snuck up on them and overheard there conversation. Zira grunted as the two tumbled and scratched.

"Run Kopa! Run!" yelled Sarabi as she slashed Zira in the face.

Kopa looked towards Adam and Sam's campsite and pride rock. He knew it would be a lot faster to safety if he headed towards their camp. He ran screaming for help towards Adam.

From Pride Rock Simba could her his son's cries. He ran immediately ran for where he had heard his son calling. All of a sudden he heard another scream. It came from the main cave inside of pride rock. He turned around to see Nitajina running for him.

"Simba, Nala is giving birth!"

"Oh no," thought Simba." What am I going to do?"

He looked towards the cave and out into the plains.

"Simba?"

Simba ran for the cave. His heart pounding. Right before he went in, he looked one time into the plains, then disappeared into the cave.

"Agh, oh Simba, there you are."

"Hey, just breath in and out okay? If you do that you will be just fine," said Raffiki over by Nala's side.

The room was filled with every lioness except Zira and Sarabi. Simba rushed too Nala's side.

Simba and Nala nuzzled each other than smiled. This would be a day they remembered.

"Sweetie, where is Kopa?"

Simba lied. He did not want to worry Nala anymore than she already was. "He is outside playing."

"I sense it is time," said Raffiki.

Minutes later a new member of the pride was born.

"It is a girl," said Raffiki.

All of the lionesses gathered around to see the new baby.

"Aw, she is so cute!" said some of the lionesses.

"Lets name it Kiara, the suggestion Adam gave to us." said Nala.

"I agree,"said Simba.

"Speaking of Adam, where is he?"

"Playing outside with Kopa," said Simba.

Suddenly Simba remembered Kopa.

"Sorry Nala, I'll be back."

"Simba! Where are you going!"

It was too late. Simba had already left.

"Somebody follow him!" yelled Nala.

"I will! I will find out what he is up to," said Nitajina.

Nitajina turned and ran out of the room.

"Why in the world would Simba just run in the middle of his own daughters birth?" whispered the lionesses.

_**During the New Birth.**_

Zira and Sarabi continued fighting. Sarabi continued, but her age was catching up to her. Zira was still a little younger than she was and that was all Zira needed to have an advantage. Sarabi slashed Zira across the forehead. In return Zira slashed a deep wound in Sarabi's neck. Zira sank her teeth into Sarabi's neck for the kill.

In Sarabi's last moments she said "Kopa, forgive me."

Sarabi turned her head towards the evening sky. She smiled because she was thinking of the eternity she would spend with Muffasa.

Zira immediately turned and ran for the campsite. She covered ground a lot faster than Kopa had.

Kopa looked back, his heart pounding. It was night time now and Zira could not see anything but the moonlight and the campfire. He realized that because of her fast pace she would make it there before he would. So he decided to lie down in the grass and hope she would not see him. Kopa ducked down in the grass, breathing loudly. He thought happy thoughts to calm himself down. He felt a sudden gush of wind, he looked up and saw Zira rushing by him headed toward the camp. Hopefully, Adam and Sam could kill Zira with a gun. He would stay here and wait for a couple of hours.

Adam and Sam were enjoying their gazelle meat, eating it baked with their bare hands.

"Adam!"

Adam looked up. He recognized Zira's voice. Sam looked up too.

Zira rose slowly and walked over to Adam and leaned to whisper something in his ear.

"Adam, I have Kopa all alone. All you have to do is use your gun."

"Zira, Sam does not know about you and me working together, should we trust him?"

"It is too late to make a decision on that, he already sees us whispering."

Adam nodded and went over to Sam.

"Listen, Sam, I have been talking with Zira and she said that if I killed Kopa she would show us a cave filled with precious jewels. Do you want in?"

"So that is why you have been acting so strange! But Adam, what has Kopa done to deserve this?"

"Kopa has done nothing, it is what Simba has done. He killed Scar, who was married to me and was the father of my children Nuka and Vitani," stated Zira.

"Then why do we not just kill Simba?" asked Sam.

"Are you kidding me? Simba is always under constant watch. Trying to kill him without being caught is impossible and suicide."

"But Adam, he has always been so nice to you, if he found out what you were doing, you would be screwed! He would never trust us again! Why don't we just kill a random lioness, those are the ones who have been mean to us!"

Zira rolled her eyes. "Sam, we are not changing the plan, are you in or not?"

Sam nodded. "I do not like it, but I guess it is worth it in the long run."

"Alright, I ran right past him on that slope over there," said Zira pointing to a little hill 100 meters to the west towards what the lion pride called the outlands.

Adam and Sam nodded. They left their baggage by the campsite. Adam picked up his pistol and Sam his rifle.

"Why don't we surround him, then slowly move in, if we do that he will be trapped," said Zira.

"Sounds like a good plan," said Adam.

Sam and Adam walked together while Zira walked the other way, surrounding the hill from three different directions like a triangle. Once they got to their positions, Adam made the motion which was a signal to move in. Slowly and carefully they all crept in. Kopa thought that Adam and Sam were his friends, so Adam and Sam decided to just stand up and walk normally up the hill. Adam saw Kopa hiding in the grass. Kopa looked right at him. Adam had to do something.

"Hey Kopa! What are you doing here all alone? Shouldn't you be at pride rock?"

Kopa got up.

"Adam please help me!"

Adam noticed Kopa was crying.

"What is the matter Kopa?"

Sam got up and started walking normally.

"So much happened, first Zira came to me and was about to attack me, then Sarabi came in and defended me, then I ran towards you for my life, then I heard Zira's footsteps behind me, and I decided to hide on top of this hill. Oh but thank god you are here now! You will protect me won't you?"

"Relax, Kopa jump in my arms so I can protect you," Adam said.

Kopa was a little hesitant at first but ran right into Adam's arms.

All of a sudden Adam put Kopa in a chokehold and put his pistol to his head.

Sam and Zira rose from hiding in the grass and started walking the rest of the way to the top of the hill.

Sam and Zira Surrounded Kopa who was yelling at the top of his lungs for Adam to let him go.

"Why Kopa, it looks like you are trapped. How in the world did this happen to you you ask. Well, let's just say you and your family have been betrayed."

_**Meanwhile Somewhere else in the pridelands**_

Simba ran with all he had, his heart pumping, his eyes flashing left and right. He occasionally yelled to see if his son would answer.

"Kopa! Kopa!" no answer.

Simba had already reached the northern border of the pridelands. He had no where else to run but a different direction. He couldn't help but think why Kopa was in danger. He looked back and saw Nitajina running towards him.

"Simba! What the heck do you think you are doing abandoning your wife and daughter?"

"My son is in trouble, I cannot find him anywhere!"

Nitajina's face turned to shock.

"Where do you think he went?"

"I do not know, but with you now we can cover more ground faster. You go south and I will head behind pride rock."

Nitajina nodded and ran. Nitajina saw nothing but grass for miles. Then she saw a humongous fire.

"That has got to be where Kopa is at!" she said as she dashed in the darkness.

_**Back at the campsite**_

"Sorry Zira but it is you who has been betrayed," Adam said as he all of a sudden pointed the pistol at her head.

Adam fired a shot that hit Zira right on the left ear. Sam fired a shot that hit Zira right on the paw. Zira screeched in pain as she fell to the ground, her eyes wide. Adam let Kopa to the ground which Kopa quickly scurried away from him then looked back in awe and put a smile on his face.

"Zira, did you really think that I would betray a friend? My first rule is once a friend, always a friend. Do you think killing a friend is being a friend? Well, I don't. I honestly don't give a crap about jewelry either."

All of a sudden Nitajina came charging up the hill. She dove right at Sam thinking he was the bad guy. In self defense Sam fired a shot that hit her right on the neck. Nitajina looked at everyone on the hill then at her wound, eyes wide. Then she fell to the ground, dead.

"Sam what have you done?"

**A.N: Wow, that took awhile to write. It would have been faster if I didn't have to share the same computer with my parents. I will try to make the rest of the chapters this long.**


	15. Aftermath

**A.N: Apologies for the lack of update. Finals have been crazy. Now that school is closing I can have more time to do what I love! I look forward to writing each day. **

Ch.15 Aftermath

Sam, Adam and Kopa stood on top of the hill scared. Sam had just shot a lioness from Simba's pride named Nitajina.

"I, I am sorry, I did not know she was going to attack me like that. Oh, Nitajina, I am so sorry," said Sam as he weeped over Nitajina's dead body.

Adam looked over and saw Zira, lying on the ground, grinning at what Sam had done. Adam would have loved nothing more than to end her pathetic life right then and there. However, he realized that would of made him no better than her.

"Sam, we have to leave. Surely Simba will banish us for what we have done. Or even worse, kill us!"

"My father might listen to me," said Kopa.

"Kopa, no one ever listens to you. We have to leave," said Sam still weeping .

"Anyways, even if you did tell them what really happened, we still would be in trouble for Nitajina's death," said Adam.

"Well, where would we go?"asked Kopa.

"We? There is no we. It is just me and Sam. Sure, we love it here, but it is time that we move on. I feel fate has led us to do that. You Kopa, you have a family here. Out there, there is nothing for you. So please just stay here," said Adam.

"But I want to see the world! I want to see this place called Great Britain that you are from! I want to see this London bridge you have spoken of before. Please let me come with you."

"Kopa, nothing is more important than family, especially at your age. Your family would be devastated if you left.  
>You need to stay!" said Sam.<p>

"What is fate?" asked Kopa, changing the subject.

"Well, remember when I was talking to you on the edge of Pride rock? While Adam was going crazy?" asked Sam.

"Yes."

"I said something about finding out your purpose in life?"

"Yes."

"Fate is a power that controls your life and is untouchable. Many people believe that role is played by God."

"Sort of like Muffasa?"

"Who is Muffasa?"

"Muffasa is my grandfather. I never met him though. father told me that once a lion king dies and is just, he takes over the role as well, God. Sometimes when my father does something that does not make sense to anyone else, he simply says It is the will of Muffasa. I think me being here right now is the will of Muffasa."

Adam and Sam both looked at each other convinced.

"Well, it seems we got ourselves a future theology professor here," said Sam jokingly, trying to cheer up.

"Alright Kopa, you cam come with us. But we need to hurry," said Adam.

SCENE CHANGE

Simba had heard the gunshots and immediately came to investigate. Also 2 other lionesses, Sarafina and Kefa came to investigate as well. Simba was very tired from all of the running he had been doing. However he did not want to stop until he found his son. He saw the campfire smoke and ran towards it. He finally reached the campsite a few minutes later. He already knew this was the work of Adam and Sam. He saw a couple of logs near the smoldering campfire. He saw some a pan on the ground along with a gazelle leg laying next to it.

While he was looking for any piece of evidence where Kopa might be his mind flashed with thoughts. Did Adam and Sam kill Kopa? Were they going to ambush him? Was Kopa just playing a joke on him? "No, they would never do that," he told himself. Where was Nitajina? He surely would have run into her. He looked behind him and saw two lionesses running toward him. It was Kefa and Sarafina.

"Simba, what are you doing here? You should be with your mate helping her!" Sarafina scolded.

"Sarafina, my son has gone missing, I need to find him."

"Simba, your son goes missing a lot. Same with you as a cub. But you always turned up." stated Sarafina.

"This time it is different, I have looked everywhere except where Nitajina went, and I can't find her! Too much is happening at the same time!"

"Simba calm down, we will help you find Kopa, but we should probably stick together," stated Kefa.

"that is a good idea Kefa, we should probably look for where Nitajina was headed. Which way Simba?" asked Sarafina.

"About 2 miles south of here," pointed Simba.

Kefa immediately took off followed by Simba and the elderly Sarafina right behind him. All of them sprinted a little ways because Simba was tired from all of the running he had been doing. The only thing keeping him going was his worry of losing his son. He kept trying to make contact with his father, asking him what the heck he was doing. Muffasa would not respond.

"Alright, stop!" yelled Simba.

"I smell some lionesses on top of that hill, and... blood."

Simba hated saying it. Bad images came back to his mind.

He immediately charged up the hill. What he saw next would haunt him the rest of his life. The first thing he saw was Zira limping away from him trying to escape. He then saw the trail of blood coming from Zira. The last thing he saw was Nitajina, dead on the ground. Kefa and Sarafina followed Simba up the hill and had more of a reaction than he did.

"Please see if Nitajina is okay. I will deal with Zira," ordered Simba.

Sarafina could tell Simba was trying to bottle up his anger.

Simba ran and tackled Zira. Zira collapsed on the ground coughing uncontrollably. Simba pinned her to the ground, furious.

"Why Zira? Why! What did Nitajina ever do to you?"

"Sh.. Sh.. She did nothing. I did not kill her. Sam shot her like the evil man he is."

"Do you take me as a fool Zira? Sam is one of the nicest men I have ever met. Sure, Raffiki doesn't trust him, but he is just that way."

"Wow Simba, you are the fool. I seem to recall that Sam and Adam are the only two humans you know! Look at her wound. Does it look like a claw mark?"

Simba walked over to Nitajina's body. He saw a big mark that looked like a hole.

"My God! It was Sam or Adam! A lion could not have done this!"

"They also attacked Kopa and took him with them."

All of a sudden another lioness named Alkali came up.

"Simba! I found your mother Sarabi! She was killed by a lioness!"

Simba turned to Zira. His eyes fire red, steam bursting out of his nose.

"You killed my mother?"

"Simba, she was helping Adam and Sam escape with Kopa. I had to stop her."

"LIAR!" Simba screamed as he slapped Zira across the face.

"Get the hell out of my pridelands! Don't ever come back! How dare you kill my mother, murder my son, and kill a friend! I am not stupid to know you worked with Adam and Sam. I thought they were good men. They did a good job tricking me and my pride. The evidence of Nitajina proves that."

Zira tried to hide her bullet wound so Simba would stay confused. If Simba saw it, he would know Sam and Adam were loyal.

"Where is my son?"

"I told you he was taken by Adam and Sam about 30 minutes ago."

Simba looked at Kefa.

"Get her to take her cubs with her to the outlands."

"Why the outlands Simba? Why?" Zira sobbed.

Simba ignored her."I have evidence you killed my mother. Now leave."

With that Kefa helped the limping Zira onto her back. Zira did not make any other comments. Simba watched them leave then looked over and spoke to Sarafina.

"We can take care of the bodies later. Right now we still have to find Kopa."

"Simba, should we get other people to help?"

"It may be too late. But again I have looked practically everywhere. The only place he could be is somewhere besides the pridelands. He could be in the outlands, the northern jungle, I don't know! We are wasting our time just sitting here! We have to find him!"

"Simba, the more lionesses you get the more ground you cover. How about I continue searching while you go back to pride rock and get some lionesses to help us?"

"Alright then. Let's go!"

Simba ran with all he had slowly gaining speed. When he reached his full stride he felt faster than a cheetah. He was losing a lot of weight running like this. He remembered when he was a cub running from the hyenas after his father was killed. He remembered the hatred he had for Scar and his evil works of tricking him when he was a kid. He channeled that hatred and fear of losing Kopa into power and speed. Not before long he was at Pride rock. He ran up the slope into the cave. He roared loudly so all could hear.

"My son Kopa is in danger! I need anyone who is willing to help me find Kopa come with me at the moment."

Simba looked to see who would answer his call. He was surprised to see 15 lionesses missing.

All of the lionesses looked at each other than at Simba. Everyone got up except Raffiki.

"I will take care of Nala Simba. But there is something you should know."

"What is it Raffiki?"

"Zira has taken 15 lionesses with her that are still loyal to Scar. Including Kefa."

"I had my doubts about Kefa."

" No time to talk about that now Simba, you must leave."

Simba nodded then took the lionesses outside.

"Alright everyone. Listen up! I cannot find my son anywhere. I have searched everywhere in the pridelands yet I cannot find him. He has to be somewhere. I think he might be in the Outlands or the Northern Jungle. All of the lionesses split up into two groups."

The group of lionesses formed two groups without question. Simba pointed to the left.

"You guys head to the northern jungle. And you guys go to the outlands. But beware, for now Zira and her lionesses live there. Try not to cause conflict. There may be a chance Adam and Sam will be with Kopa. Actually, I know he is with them. Kill them immediately for taking my son unless they threaten to kill Kopa. In that case, surround them and wait for me to get there. If we fail, we never see Kopa again."

The lionesses nodded in agreement.

"Alright everyone, lets move!"

**After Decision to leave Pridelands**

Sam and Adam had a long discussion about where they should go. Adam said they should head to the Jungle north of the pridelands, not the southern one because that one was infested with crocodiles. Sam said the Outlands or what he called the desert. Kopa remained silent resting in Adam's arms, not caring because he wanted to go everywhere but the pridelands. The two finally reached an agreement to go the Northern jungle.

"This place looks spooky."

"Of course it does silly, it is nighttime."

"I hate the dark. I am afraid Zira might get me or Scar."

"Well one thing is for sure Kopa, Zira won't be hurting you after the way we taught her a lesson."

"Sam, if there is one thing I know about you it's that you should not be trusted."

"Ouch Kopa that hurt."

"What did I do to you?"

"You made a very rude comment."

"Well it's true."

"You two shut the hell up and walk softly so we don't get any unexpected visitors. We are going to need to travel a little deeper if Simba isn't going to find us," Adam scolded.

"Oh Adam, I heard something," said Kopa scared.

Adam and Sam stopped there footsteps. They heard a lot of rustling around them.

Sam whispered to Adam "We are not alone."


	16. Invited guests

**Authors Note: The chase increases in this chapter. In this chapter you will meet another character who will play a big role.**

Ch.16 invited guests

Adam and Sam quickly took cover on the jungle floor.

"I'm hungry," said Kopa.

"Shhhh Shut up!" whispered Adam with a steely glare.

Kopa was riding on Sam's back with his stomach growling loudly. The energy he had from the gazelle had been used up running away from Zira. Now he was hungry again.

The rustling around them grew louder and louder. Adam and Sam held their breath, hoping the noises would not hear them. They also held still even though it was dark. All of a sudden they could hear voices from above.

"Hurry up you idiot. We don't want to get caught!" said a light voice.

"Relax, Simba and his lionesses are never around. We always can take our time kid," said a deep voice.

"But in training Hila taught us to always be cautious."

"It is some lionesses," said Kopa.

"Who said that?" demanded the light

voice.

"Kid, you are way too worried. This must be driving you insane. There are no voices."

"Yes there is! I know I heard something ! It must be intruders!"

"That's it, your going to bed."

"But mom!"

"No buts. Obey me or you won't go hunting tomorrow."

"Alright fine."

Adam heard the two lionesses waling away. "Phew," he said to himself.

"Adam look out!" yelled Sam.

Adam looked and saw a shadowy figure leap right at him from above. The figure pounced on Adam, teeth snarled, it's claws raised.

"See Mom! I told you I heard something!"

"You got lucky. What is it?" the mom asked.

"It's a human." The son replied.

"A human! Don't raise your claw at it! Humans are the most powerful predators of all time! Treat it with some respect." Scolded mom.

A larger figure leaped down from the trees.

BANG! BANG! Sam shot the two lionesses right then and there. The lionesses looked flabbergasted as they fell to the ground.

"Sam! What the hell! Those were the first two lions to treat me with respect."

"Hey! What about me?" said Kopa.

"Oh yeah, you too."

"Sorry Adam, my trigger finger was really itchy."

"That is probably the most shitiest excuse I have ever heard. I think I am going to shove my gun right up your rear end and fire it."

"You could of just said"

"No Sam! Just shut it. You have killed too many things for today."

"We should probably move their carcasses."

"Good idea."

Adam and Sam picked up the carcasses while Kopa just sat in Sam's backpack bored. They moved the carcasses out of the woods and sat down to talk about their next plan of action.

"Kopa, you need to be more careful. One of them heard you. If they found out who you were we would be totally screwed. I have no idea where we go now. Any ideas Sam?"

"I have no idea. I couldn't tell where we could go in this darkness without activating a flashlight. Which of course could lead to us being attacked by lions or something worse because of the light that would attract them."

Adam looked at Kopa on Sam's back.

"Can you see in the dark?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Can you locate a good site for us to have shelter?"

"No problem." answered Kopa as hopped off of Sam's back.

He walked towards the left on his toes ready in case of an attack his green eyes glowing. Sam and Adam both Started crouching down and following Kopa.

"I dont think this is a good idea Adam." said Sam panting and trying to keep up with Kopa.

"I trust Kopa, why don't you?"

"Whatever, were probably going to die anyways."

"Just 2 weeks ago, you would have bet $5,000 dollars lions couldn't talk."

"Alright, you got me there."

Kopa walked about a mile then turned around to Adam.

"Adam, I hear a waterfall upahead. Want to go check it out?" asked Kopa.

"Sure thing. Me and Sam are getting tired."

"Hey Sam, we are stopping real soon."

"Good. I think I have lost 20 pounds on this trip." said Sam as he ran full speed ahead of Adam and Kopa.

"Sam! Wait!" yelled Kopa.

But it was too late. While he was running his knife dropped out of his pocket and fell onto the ground, the blade sticking up in the air.

Kopa running after Sam accidentally stepped on it and screeched in pain. Sam and Adam rushed to attend Kopa's injury. Sam opened his backpack and pulled out his first aid kit.

"Kopa, relax. I am going to have to slowly pull out this blade. Hold still." Sam commanded.

Sam gripped the knife hard and slowly pulling it out. Adam held Kopa's body in place on the ground as it was trembling. After 5 minutes of excruciating pain for Kopa the knife was out.

"Sam, please be more careful," said Kopa grunting from the after pain.

"Sorry Kopa. I guess I have the worst luck in the world."

Adam looked up and noticed more damage had been to the situation. He saw that there was lions surrounding their position. They were trapped. Sam was about to open fire but Adam gave him a signal not too.

A lion with a huge white mane stepped forward.

"My name is Hila. Ruler of these lands. What business do you have here?"

"We simply wish to stay here. We will not disturb you anymore." Explained Kopa.

"Alright, that is fine with me, but first please come with me and meet my pride."

"We would be honored." said Sam.

"Thank you sir. Humans have always been nice in our experience. The lionesses will not act harmfully against you. So please, you will not need your weapons."

Adam and Sam looked surprised. Adam and Sam put their weapons in their backpack. They were surprised to find that Hila had not heard the gun shots.

"Follow me," Hila motioned.

**Scene change**

Simba had gone to the Outlands to look for Kopa. He had decided that he should change the group to one in order to avoid getting more people lost. Sarafina was still out there along with Kopa. He now made it a priority to find Sarafina and Kopa. If not Adam and Sam. It still depended on if they were traitors or not. He had to travel a little longer path to get there in order to avoid trouble with Zira. By the time he got there, several lionesses saw him coming and signaled to him he wasn't there. Simba was getting more and more desperate for any good news. If Kopa was not in the Outlands, He must be in the gorge or the Northern Forest.

"Lionesses over here!" Simba yelled.

Simba had to still be a leader even with all the emotion going through him.

"We have found no trace of Kopa still. So the next stop will be the Northern Forest. Let's move!" he commanded.

The lionesses nodded and ran to the northeast. Simba followed shortly after the older lionesses took off.

Simba traveled about 2 miles northeast. His body was begging him to stop running. The good thing was all of this running was making him a stronger. Shortly they arrived on the border between the pridelands and the Northern Forest. Simba commanded the lionesses to enter the forest and look slowly. Simba ran along the border alone. All he could see was grass and trees. He couldn't help but think one of the lionesses missed Kopa. "Relax" he thought to himself he has to be…

His thought trailed off because of what he had come across. In front of him were two lion carcasses. He immediately checked the bodies for clues. Aha! These lions were both shot. It had to be the work of Adam and Sam!

"Come quick!" Simba yelled at some lionesses. Two lionesses immediately came over to see what was the matter.

"These Lions were both shot. Which means they have to be the work of both Adam and Sam. We need to search this area more. Go get the other lionesses over here. I feel that we are finally getting somewhere!"

The two lionesses immediately ran into the woods to get the other lionesses. Simba finally had some evidence that provided hope.

**Scene change**

While the trio was walking with Hila and company, they introduced themselves to Hila.

"This is a nice place you have," said Kopa.

Hila had led them to the pride center. It was a 20ft deep bowl with steps every foot with lions and lionesses lying on top of the rocky steps.

"You should see what it is like in the daytime," replied Hila.

Hila led the trio to the bottom center of the pit.

"Hello everyone. I am back and I have a bit of a surprise for you," proclaimed Hila.

"We have three new people you must come and greet. They will be staying here. This human here is called Adam. This fat one is called Sam."

"Hey!"

"Sorry, big one!" corrected Hila.

"This one here is called Kopa."

That raised some eyebrows from the cats.

"Do you mean the great great great grandson of that traitor Ahadi?"said a voice.

"Who are you calling traitor?" asked Adam.

"Ahadi banished his own brother! His brother did nothing to him!"replied the voice with anger.

"Who the hell is this Ahadi?" asked Sam.

"Ahadi is my great great grandfather," whispered Kopa. "He ruled the pridelands, then Muffasa, then Scar, then Simba."

"What was that?" asked Hila.

"Oh nothing," replied Sam.

"But seriously, who is Ahadi?" asked Adam.

"Ahadi is my great great uncle. My great grandfather Ukweli, was banished by his own brother Ahadi because his father suggested it. Raffiki, Ahadi's little helper, had a vision that a brother would betray his brother to take the kingdom known as the pridelands. Raffiki told this vision to Mohatu who was Ukweli's and Ahadi's father. Mohatu was afraid for his eldest son Ahadi, so he suggested strongly to Ahadi to banish his brother. Which, Ahadi did. Leading Ukweli to create this pride here. I was told this by father, who heard it from his father, and so on. Kopa is the son of Simba, current king of the pridelands who I once ran into when we were cubs. Are you the Kopa I speak of?"

"What is this, an interview? Be quiet Obin. These are our guests. We can talk of this later. Got it?" instructed Hila.

The lion nodded and sat down finished.

"So that is what the idiot's name is," thought Adam.

All of the lions got up and greeted the new guests warmly except a couple that were with Obin. When Obin himself came to greet them Kopa hid in Sam's backpack.

After the greetings the trio went to a flat area surrounded by lush undergrowth and trees to rest and think about what was next for them. They had all got their sleeping bags out with Kopa lying next to Sam. Adam couldn't help but wonder if Kopa liked Sam better than himself.

"How do people sleep here at night with so much noise?" asked Sam.

"I can fix that," thought Kopa.

"Here Sam I made a drink for you."

"What is it?"

"Water."  
>Sam didn't hesitate for he was very tired and thirsty. In a second Sam was knocked out.<p>

"What did you put in his drink?" asked Adam.

"Some sleeping tablets I found in his pack. He deserved it."

"Yea he probably did. Kopa, do you know what the heck that guy was talking about?"

"What that guy said, was pretty scary. I know who Raffiki was having that dream about."

"Who?"

"My father told me that my grandpa Muffasa was betrayed and killed by his own brother Scar right in front of my father's eyes. He felt he killed Muffasa that day. That was what Raffiki was dreaming about. Zira was mates with Scar."

"We can sort all of this in the morning. It's time to go to bed."

"Goodnight Adam."

"Goodnight Kopa."

Yea, Kopa still liked him better.


	17. Trickery

Ch 17. Trickery

Simba would not stop looking for his son. He quickly ran into the forest looking for more clues. It was morning now. The lionesses looked along with him. Simba started sniffing the ground. He definetly could smell two humans and his son. Now he knew for a fact that they were together! He was still unsure whether Sam and Adam were enemies or friends running from something. As for Sarafina, Simba had no clue. The main objective was to find Kopa. The secondary was to find Sarafina. It wasn't that Kopa was more important than her, it was the fact that Sarafina's best days were behind her. Kopa still had a bright future.

As he sniffed the ground some more he couldn't help but think how Nala would take all of this if he failed his mission. He knew how devastated she would be to find her mother and son lost.

"Don't think like that,"thought Simba.

He sniffed the ground some more. He couldn't fully get a trace on where they were. He was still very tired, so he decided to go get a drink at the waterfall about a half a mile from here.

SCENE CHANGE

Kopa woke up before Adam and Sam. He yawned a big yawn then came out of Sam's sleeping bag. He looked around for something to do besides wait. He looked over at Adam snoring. They both looked very peaceful in the forest. Kopa saw a butterfly in the air and started chasing it. But then the butterfly took off straight up leaving Kopa to safety. Kopa's ears drooped as he was sad he did not catch it. He looked around the campsite again for something. Kopa saw Sam's backpack open laying on it's side with food out. Kopas ears perked up as a mischievous smile appeared on his mouth as he licked his chops and dove at the food. He didn't know he was being so loud while eating food that Sam woke up a minute later.

"Oigh," said Sam as he stretched his 300 pound body. His eyes were still closed as he tried to reach for his backpack. He noticed while his eyes were closed the backpack was not there. He opened his eyes to find Kopa digging into his things.

"Kopa, stay outta my stuff."

Kopa did not hear him as he kept digging through the things. Then his head poked out with a tennis ball and a bucket on his head. He still had no idea Sam was looking at him.

"Kopa, you shouldn't be in my stuff."

The bucket fell on top of his head covering his whole face.

"Sorry. I just wanted to see what I could do."

Kopa pushed the bucket off of his head and grabbed the tennis ball that fell from his mouth a moment ago. He came over to Sam who was still in his sleeping bag and dropped the ball right in front of him.

"Let's play fetch!" Kopa said excitedly jumping on Sam.

"Whoa, I will if you calm down."

"Alright I will," Kopa said getting off Sam and waiting patiently.

Sam leaned up and grabbed the tennis ball. He immediately chucked it a few yards and Kopa chased the ball down and brought it back to Sam.

Kopa laughed as after a while they switched to just throwing the ball back and forth. Sam would throw and Kopa caught it most of the time while Kopa would roll it back to Sam.

Then Sam threw the ball behind his head and Kopa chased it down. Sam looked behind him and saw Simba 800 meters away walking their direction!

"Kopa! Get over here!" whispered Sam with a scared tone of voice.

"Why?" asked Kopa as he laughed chasing the ball.

"Your father is right there! We need to hide!" said Sam.

Kopa looked up from the ground and saw his father inspecting the ground 700 meters away.

Kopa turned and ran immediately to Sam.

"What do we do?" asked Kopa scared.

"Quick! Hide in my sleeping bag!" Sam commanded.

Kopa leaped into the sleeping bag with Sam following. Sam zipped the sleeping bag all the way and put his head in to it all the way.

"Sam, I'm worried about Adam," said Kopa.

Sam agreed. If Adam woke up while Simba was here, they were done for.

Simba walked towards the waterfall to get his drink. He looked around the forest. "This is pretty similar to Timon and Pumbaa's jungle," he thought.

As he came to the waterfall he noticed another campsite to the left of the waterfall. Another clue! He walked around to figure where Adam and Sam might be. As he was examining the campsite he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around hoping it was Adam or Sam. It was a lion in his late adolescent years with a light brown coat similar to Scar's.

"Why have you come here?" the lion asked.

"I am King Simba of the Pridelands. I am trying to find two humans and my son. Have you seen them?"

"Yes I have. However, I have some very grave news."

"What's the news?" asked Simba.

"They are dead."

"Simba's face turned to sudden shock.

"D.. D.. Dead?"

"Yes Simba. The humans and the cub attacked our pride. They were trying to kill us. We had no choice," explained the lion.

Simba turned away, his eyes in and started weeping. He felt his heart would explode. He felt worse then when Scar accused him of being a murderer. He felt worse than when his father died. Nothing could compare to the pain inside of him now. In a matter of one day and night he lost his mother, three friends, and... his son.

Kopa heard his father weeping outside. He felt horrible too. He never wanted to cause his father this much pain. Kopa didn't want to leave the pridelands now. He tried to climb out and comfort his father but Sam held him back.

After 5 minutes of crying Simba got up, head sunk.

"Where are the bodies?" he asked.

"We threw them down the river."

Simba was trying not to get angry with this lion. He realized this was his territory.

"How did it happen?"

"We were just sitting at our pride center when they came up and started attacking us. Several lions were killed. But we attacked them from behind and killed them."

"Are you the leader of this pride?"

"Yes. I will be."

"What is your name?"

"Obin. My name is Obin."

"Thank you Obin for the information you have given me."

Simba left with his head down tears flowing like a waterfall.

When Simba turned his back to him Obin smiled a evil grin.

Sam peeked out of the sleeping bag to see Obin walking away back towards the pride.

"My grandfather would be proud of me," thought Obin to himself.

"Simba got what he deserved," he thought to himself again.

Obin entered the pit and walked to Hila to report his patrol.

"So Obin, did you find anything?" asked Hila.

"No disturbances sire," reported Obin.

"Then who was that lion you were talking to?"

"Just a rogue. I forced him to leave."

All of a sudden Hila tackled Obin then pinned him while putting his paw on Obin's throat. Everyone stopped doing what they were doing and looked at the commotion.

"What was that rogue here for?"demanded Hila.

"He.. Just..." Obin couldn't get the words out.

Hila lifted off his paw.

"He wanted to challenge me didn't he!" yelled Hila.

"No! He was lost sir. Then we chatted."

Hila let Obin back up as he dusted his pelt off.

"Chatted! Your supposed to be on patrol! Don't let me catch you off task again Obin!" he said as he shoved the young adult aside.

Obin caught himself, mad about how he was always treated poorly for one thing. Obin knew he would get his revenge. All he needed to do was wait for the right time.

**Scene Change**

Adam woke up a hour later after Obin lied to Simba.

Sam was trying to comfort Kopa, telling him that it would be alright and that this was for the better. Kopa did not feel comforted by Sam at all, considering that Sam was the one who held him back from his father.

Kopa didn't even think about how his father and his family would react when he left the pridelands. Now that he realized it was a grave mistake.

"I am so selfish," Kopa said.

"No, No you aren't. Too much has happened the last couple of days. You can't blame yourself. I am the one who should be blamed. I shot Nitajina," Sam said.

"What happened?" asked Adam concerned.

"We were playing then Simba came over here. We hid as quick as we could. While he was over here Obin came over and told him we were killed. Simba started crying like crazy. Kopa wanted to go out there and comfort his father but I held him back," said Sam.

"Wow, I missed a lot. Kopa, we really appreciate you joining us and sacrificing this for us. We never meant to hurt you. As for me and Sam, we need to be thankful to Obin. We are not actually going to thank him, but, you know. Without him doing that Simba would still be chasing us," Adam responded.

Kopa nodded indicating he understood.

"Well, what do we do now?" asked Sam.

"Good question," Adam said as he puzzled over what to do next.

**Scene Change**

Sarafina stood at the edge of Pride Rock about to enter. She had not been successful in finding Kopa in the Southern jungle. Hopefully Simba had better luck. She started walking up the slope to the main cave where Raffiki and Nala where.

When she entered she did not expect to see such lonesome faces. Nala was lying in the corner, tears coming down her face while taking care of her new cub with Raffiki helping her. Her daughter knew that Kopa was missing.

"How is the new cub?" Sarafina asked trying to change the subject.

"She is healthy," Raffiki responded.

"Nala?"

"Yes mother?"

Sarafina walked over to Nala.

"Listen closely. I know you definitely have a right to be concerned about Kopa, but worrying about him isn't going to help. Focus on nursing this child. It will help with the pain," Sarafina said.

"Yes mother," Nala responded.

Sarafina heard movement outside. She went to see if the pride had returned. She walked to the entrance of the cave then stood at the top of pride rock. She didn't liked what she saw. All of the lions' heads were down like they had suffered a huge defeat. Sarafina assumed the worse. She ran to Simba, who's head was down as well.

"Well, did you find him?" she asked almost knowing the answer.

"No. He is d.. d.. Dead."

Sarafina had not expected that at all. She thought maybe they had not found him, but dead?

"What? How?" she asked.

"Tell all the lionesses to gather down here. We need to inform everyone what has happened," Simba said quickly.

Sarafina could tell that was the last thing he wanted to do. She looked up and saw a thunderstorm rolling overhead.

"Lionesses assemble over here!" she yelled.

Simba moved to the top of pride rock waiting for her command to be fulfilled.

Once the lionesses were in place, Simba spoke.

"The last couple of days in our pride have been filled with light and darkness. The birth of princess Kiara, and the death of loved ones including my son Kopa. We do not know what the Great Kings plan to do, but we must take action. None of you, and I mean none of you, will ever speak of what has happened the last couple of days. We are doing this so we do not effect the next generation. If someone asks, lie to them. In honor of the people that died, we will bury a grave for them. We also will take a moment of silence, something Adam and Sam taught me, for at least a week. Cubs are the only exception."

The pridelands were silent for the rest of that week. No one spoke a word.

**A.N: This is not the end of the story. There will be a lot more.**


	18. Reboot

**A.N: I do not own the lion king. It is rightfully owned by the Walt Disney Corporation. I own Ukweli, Obin, Nitajina, Alkali, Hila, and Kefa.**

Ch.18 Reboot

The bright, glowing African sun rose over the savannah like any other day. This day, however, was different.

All of the animals were supposed to report to Pride Rock. No one but the lions for sure knew why. Some said that the queen had given birth to a new cub. Some said Simba was making an important announcement. Simba and his pride were the only ones that new.

To Simba, this day was a big reboot button. To get rid of the past and move on from it. He did not need to learn that lesson twice. However, his mind was still filled with memories.

He remembered the pain watching the graves be dug behind Priderock. He remembered watching his mother's dead body being carried into one of the graves. His relationship with his mother had not been as strong as with his father. He still regreted that. He remembered them carrying Nitajina's body to another of the 5 graves. He and Nitajina didn't ever talk. Except when she accomplished something. She was too young to die. She never deserved this. Nobody here did. He especially remembered when they dug a grave for Kopa. There wasn't a body to put in his or the two humans because none was found. Simba would have rather given his life to save Kopa's than Kopa die and he still live. As for Adam and Sam, they were the strangest. At first they had seem like nice human beings than Simba found marks on Nitajina indicating they had shot her. Was it a trick played by them on the pride the whole time? Nobody knew and no one would ever know. None of the graves had stones on them so if Kiara or one of the new cubs found them it would look like a pile of dirt. Simba did his best with Nala to recover from the blows that had hit them last week. Raffiki summoned Muffasa to help Simba and his pride with some of the pain. As for the cubs Simba just told the mothers if the cubs told someone about the incidents, the mothers were to punish their cubs severely. It was a long week without speaking a word.

Simba sat in the cave while Raffiki was preparing the cub by taking out a stick and brushing the cub's fur. Kiara was a beautiful golden yellow. A little bit darker than Simba's.

Nala walked into the room smiling.

"All ready SImba?" Nala asked.

Simba tried to put on his best smile. "Sure."

"Hey, it will be alright," Nala said trying to comfort him.

"I'm not as good as recovering as you are. I could use two weeks of mourning."

"Remember what your father said? You need to move on."

"I am tryng."

"Listen Simba, it is hard for me too. We both know he was a part of us. But Kiara needs you to be a good father now. We need to protect her better than we did Kopa. Can you help me do that?"

Simba nodded.

"Good. Raffki, do you think Simba looks good for the ceremony?"

"Yes my dear Queen Nala. You do not look so bad yourself."

"Thank you Raffiki."

Nala walked out of the cave and saw all of the animals of the savannah.

"Wow Simba! Look at all of these animals. It's the most I have ever seen!"

Simba looked outside. He was not amazed.

"Kopa's ceremony was bigger."

Nala turned around with a dirty look on her face.

"Would you quit it?"

"You are so beautiful."

Nala rolled her eyes.

"That isn't going to work Simba."

Raffiki looked at the Sun.

"Muffasa is telling me it is time to start the ceremony. The cub is ready. Simba and Nala, are you two ready?"

"Yes," Nala said with Simba looking grim.

"Simba, you might want to walk outside. I think you will be surprised," said Raffiki.

Simba turned towards the entrance.

Simba walked out and was flabbergasted.

In the clouds was his father staring down and smiling at him. Raffiki stood in front of Simba, smelling the cool, fresh air from wind. All of a sudden a huge gust of wind came through Simba, filling him with fresh air. He felt his father's presence. Simba couldn't help but smile. Those sad feelings for Kopa were all but gone. This would be a day to remember.

Simba looked out and saw Zazu. Zazu had come back to Pride Rock during the week of mourning in happy spirits saying "Simba! How is Kopa doing?" Simba wanted to rip out his little neck out of his socket but Nala quietly explained that Kopa was dead. She also explained the two humans that had come to the pridelands and the birth of their daughter. Zazu was deeply sad for the news and quietly apologized to Simba. Simba was graceful for his apology and explained to Zazu the new rules set in place. Zazu agreed. Now Zazu flew onto Pride Rock and bowed before the king. Simba smiled back at him just like Muffasa did at his birth. Nala carried out the cub right behind him. Raffiki performed the ritual of putting the fruit juice on Kiara, then took her to the edge of pride rock. Then time seemed to slow down. Simba looked up and saw Raffiki in one motion raise her up above the animals. The animals shouted and rejoiced in their approval. The elephants stomped on the ground. The zebras moved their head towards the sky. The animals were loving this. Simba looked at his daughter and laughed. She was enjoying this as well. He could tell she didn't like being held up there but was enjoying the praise she was getting.

Nala was smiling and enjoying it as well. Being her always happy self. recognizable faces. To the right of him was Timon and Pumbaa. He had wondered when they had gotten back.

"They must have had a pretty short vacation," thought Simba.

Raffiki lowered Kiara and put a streak of fruit juice on top of her head. Simba and Nala nuzzled their child with Raffiki holding it.

TImon and Pumbaa stared in awe at the site.

"Aw Pumbaa, look at that little guy. A chip off the old block, and you gotta know who's gonna raise him!" Timon said excited.

"His parents?"said Pumbaa confused.

"Okay sure, get technical, but who is gonna teach him the really important stuff! Like how to belch!" Timon said as he let out a big one. Timon jumped down with an inspiring vision.

"I tell ya buddy, it's gonna be like old times! You, me and the little guy!"

Simba gave Timon a look like"Typical you." Nala looked like she was not very impressed. While Raffiki just chuckled.

"It is a girl."

"Girl."

"GIRL!" TImon and Pumbaa yelled at the same time.

"OIgh," they both said as they fell over.

Simba and Nala burst out in laughter.

"I never will get your friends," Nala said.

"I really don't either, but they are pretty fun to have around. We could use them for babysitting."

"Yeah right," said Nala.

**Scene change**

Adam and Sam had decided to stay in the jungle until they had thought of a better plan of action or even what to do.

"You know Kopa, what do you want to do now?" asked Sam.

"I'm starving! Let's get some grub."

"Sounds good, but I want to save my rounds. Do you know how to hunt?"

"Uh sure, Yeah! You happen to be looking at a hunting expert."

"Okay Mr. Big Shot, lets see what you can do."

Kopa nodded and walked over to the waterfall with Sam following.

"So how do you know how to catch…" Sam looked over to the waterfall pool for something to catch.

"A carp!" Sam finished.

"What's a carp?" Kopa asked.

"See that fish at the bottom of the pool?"

"Is that the one I am supposed to get?"

"No, you can get any one that looks just like it."

Kopa nodded then crouched into position. He eyed the little fish carefully then jumped into the water. Kopa did not realize that the bottom of the pool was only four feet deep. In mid-air the fish saw Kopa dive after him and darted away. Kopa banged his head at the pool floor.

"Ha Ha Ha! Some hunting expert you are!" Sam laughed.

Kopa climbed out sopping wet.

"Maybe you should"…

All for a sudden Kopa was dragged back into the pool screaming.

"Kopa!" Sam yelled as he rushed over to see what was the matter.

In the water Kopa was swimming away from a big but slow crocodile. Kopa burst his head above the water and screamed "Help me Sam!"

Sam had plenty of experience with crocodiles in zoology even though he had better experience with big cats. He helped pull Kopa to land then carried him to a big tree.

"Are you okay?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kopa said scared.

"Good. I'll be back in a second."

Sam turned around and saw the crocodile right in front of him!

The crocodile roared and rose it's jaw, ready to attack the two beings.

All of a sudden Adam dove down from the top of the tree, head first! His arms were ahead of his body carrying the knife aimed at the crocodile's head. The knife sank deep into the crocodile's head, the crocodile roared as Adam landed on the crocodile, pulled the knife out, then stabbed the crocodile again. The crocodile roared and wiggled it's body, trying to knock Adam off. But Adam had the beast pinned. Adam stabbed the beast a couple more times. After five minutes, the crocodile was no more.

"Did you miss me?" asked Adam jokingly.

"Wow. You certainly have a way of taking care of things." Sam said.

"Yea, it is my charm."

Adam walked over to Kopa to make sure he was okay.

"Are you hurt Kopa?" Adam asked.

"Uh, sort of." Kopa answered.

"What do you mean sort of?"

"My tail is gone."

"What?" Adam and Sam said at the same time.

"When I was dragged into the water, the croc grabbed my tail and yanked it off."

"Ouch." Adam and Sam said making disgusted faces.

"Yeah it really hurt. But I think I will be okay."

"Can you walk just fine?"

Kopa got up and trotted around the tree trunk.

"It's all good," he said smiling.

Adam and Sam burst out in laughter. Sam fell on the ground rolling around, laughing like a hyena while Adam put his back against the huge tree not trying to fall over from laughter.

"What is so funny?" Kopa asked.

Adam and Sam didn't answer. What they saw was just too funny.

"What is so funny?" Kopa asked, now angry.

"Your.. tail.. is," Adam couldn't finish the sentence.

Kopa layed by the tree, ears drooped and annoyed.

After a good long minute of laughter Adam and Sam both recovered, got up and went to Kopa.

"Sorry we laughed at your tail. It was just, too funny," Adam said.

"I pray it grows back, cause if it doesn't, you always will have trouble walking and everyone in the Northern Wood will be laughing at your face," said Sam stifling a little laugh.

Kopa just sat there, ignoring every comment made by Adam and Sam.

"Kopa? Kopa? Are you alright?" asked Adam.

"I am tired of you guys teasing me," Kopa said.

"Listen Kopa, were sorry, we couldn't help it. If Sam was walking around without a head, we all would be laughing too," Adam chuckled.

"Hey!" Sam said in defense.

Kopa laughed pretty hard, imagining Sam without a head.

"Yeah I guess you guys are right. I suppose it is sort of funny huh?"

Adam and Sam smiled.

"Thanks for saving me today. You guys are my best friends. I should know sometimes it is okay to laugh at myself huh?"

"That's right," Sam said.

"Come on, lets go get some food," said Kopa.

**A.N: Sorry, I don't know if Raffiki's juice or whatever is a mango or fig or whatever. So I just said it was fruit juice. I am not talking about a juice box, I am talking about juice from an actual fruit. Sorry I had to take some dialogue from the movie to explain Kiara's birth.**


	19. Obin's vision

Ch.19 Obin's vision

Obin lied down on one of the center rocks in the circular pit. Once he felt the sunlight gleaming on top of him, he could see his father looking down on him with a stern face. He could imagine his father talking to him.

"You did a good job of protecting your future territory from that descendent of Ahadi. You still need to overthrow Hila. Understand?"

"Yes father. Killing Hila and avenging your death wouldn't make me any happier."

"Then why haven't you done it yet?" Obin's father yelled at him.

"Be patient. I need to look for a situation where the pride will turn against Hila."

Obin could see his father laughing. "You have tremendous gifts my son. Strength, Power, You can be a good leader, and most importantly, a brain."

This time it was Obin's turn to laugh. "You know who gave me all those gifts?"

"Your mother."

"Yes her and you. She still misses you."

"I only wish I could be there. Hila beat me because I was too confident."

"I will not make the same mistakes you did father. However, a new development has risen. Apparently this week I not only ran into my cousin but his son named Kopa has run away from his home and is now living amongst our pride. What would you have me do?"

"If I were you and had your gifts I would do what you were doing right now. Wait for an opportunity to get the entire pride on your side in a situation and kill them."

"Thank you for your advice father."

"Someday you will avenge me and your grandfather Obin. And remember son, I will always be watching you my son." Obin got up from his vision and paced, thinking about his father and what was his own personal destiny.

**Scene Change:**

Kiara ran all around Pride Rock, trying to find someone to play with. It was hunting and training day for the cubs so unfortunately Kiara's usual friends that she played with were busy today. Kiara came back to the cave where her parents were talking to Timon and Pumbaa about bad habits they were teaching the cubs.

"You guys need to realize that cubs are young and will do anything you so sticking your heads in trees to look for grubs isn't okay anymore. All the cubs look up to you guys because you're the only adults that don't sleep or hunt and aren't ever busy."

"I wish Adam and Sam were still here. If Simba ever got cranky Adam and Sam would put some Crack into Simba's food," Timon whispered to Pumbaa while Simba was talking.

"Timon, we shouldn't put Crack in Simba's food," Pumbaa said aloud in front of Simba, Nala, and Kiara while Timon tried to cover Pumbaa's mouth.

"What's crack?" Kiara asked.

"Oh nothing you need to know about kid," Timon smiled sheepishly.

"You see that's exactly what I'm talking about right there!" Simba scolded Timon and Pumbaa.

"Mom there's no one to play with today."

"There would be if Kopa was still here," Simba mumbled to himself as he walked outside sadly.

"Stay here Kiara me and dad need to talk first," Nala instructed Kiara.

"Simba you need to forget about that. That happened a long time ago."

"Not for me. It seems it happened yesterday. I love my son Nala. It's still hard to let him go."


End file.
